


Italian

by Nico4undead



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nico4undead/pseuds/Nico4undead
Summary: Nico woke up to the sound of voices. They were speaking Italian.~He's so cute, I just want to go hug him. He's been through so much it's just not fair. I wish I could help him somehow...~ Will said sadly.~Awww, someone's got a crush!~ said a voice Nico didn't recognize.~Shut up! You might wake him up!~ Will whisper-shouted.~Who cares, he wouldn't understand us anyway... so spill,~ the voice said and Nico smirked into his pillow.~There is nothing to spill, Austin. I just want to help him,~ Will said defensively.~Yeah right, that's why you stood up all night, checking on him, or rather, checking him out,~ he laughed. Will stayed silent for a minute and eventually sighed, giving up.~It's no use to argue about it, because even if I did have feelings for him- which I don't!- he would never feel the same way... I mean look at him,~ Will said sadly and a little wistfully. Austin scoffed.~Oh, yeah right, 'you don't have feelings for him'! You're practically drooling over him. I mean I don't blame you, he's hot... so just admit it Solace! You know it to be true!~ Austin said jokingly.
Relationships: Apollo & Kayla Knowles & Austin Lake & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 154





	Italian

**Author's Note:**

> Solangelo speaking Italian AU. Fluffy as fluff can get.  
> ~...~ means they are speaking Italian <3

Nico followed Will into the infirmary. He was about to spend three days there. Well, this is going to be interesting, Nico thought to himself, scanning the room. A few people were being treated by Will's siblings and some were fast asleep in their cots.  
"This way!" Will said brightly, leading Nico to a more secluded bed, which he was thankful for. He sat on it, and Will immediately started checking his vitals. Will's touch sent electrical currents through his body and his heart rate went through the roof. He desperately tried to get it back to normal but was unable to. Will frowned.  
"Well... your body temperature is really low and your heart rate is very fast..." he said, a bit concerned. Nico turned bright red and looked down at his lap.  
"Might have something to do with sleep deprivation," he mumbled, and Will looked at him skeptically, but shrugged it off.  
"You'll have to rest a few days. I'll go get you some ambrosia and unicorn draught-" he said, but was interrupted by his sister Kayla.  
"Hey Will, I'm gonna need you to cover my shift tonight," she said and then glanced at Nico, ~But I think you'll be here anyway,~ she added smirking, making Will blush. Nico wondered what she had meant by that.  
~Shut up,~ Will said through gritted teeth. Kayla was about to respond when Nico interrupted their conversation.  
"What? What's going on?" he said, visibly confused. Will turned to look at him.  
"Oh! Sorry, Nico! We were speaking in Italian... We all can because of Apollo I guess... We didn't say anything important. Sorry for being rude," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. Kayla smirked and walked off.  
Italian?! Nico hadn't even realized they had been speaking in a different language. They thought he hadn't understood what they had been saying, not the meaning of what they were saying. He nodded slowly. He could use this to his advantage.  
"It's okay, it's not rude..." he said, making sure he didn't mention that he understood them. He would never lie to Will, but he definitely wouldn't specify unless asked.  
"Okay! Well, I'll get you the draught and stuff, and then you should get some rest..."  
***  
Nico woke up to the sound of voices. They were speaking Italian.  
~He's so cute, I just want to go and hug him. He's been through so much it's just not fair. I wish I could help him somehow...~ Will said sadly.  
~Awww, someone's got a crush!~ said a voice Nico didn't recognize.  
~Shut up! You might wake him up!~ Will whisper-shouted.  
~Who cares, he wouldn't understand us anyway... so spill,~ the voice said and Nico smirked into his pillow.  
~There is nothing to spill, Austin. I just want to help him,~ Will said defensively.  
~Yeah right, that's why you stood up all night, checking on him, or rather, checking him out,~ he laughed. Will stayed silent for a minute and eventually sighed, giving up.  
~It's no use to argue about it, because even if I did have feelings for him- which I don't!- he would never feel the same way... I mean look at him,~ Will said sadly and a little wistfully. Austin scoffed.  
~Oh, yeah right, 'you don't have feelings for him'! You're practically drooling over him. I mean I don't blame you, he's hot... so just admit it Solace! You know it to be true!~ Austin said jokingly.  
~Fine!~ Will said angrily. ~I like him! He's gorgeous and cute and funny and adorable and sweet and awesome! What do you want me to say?!~  
Nico's heart started to beat fast and his throat clenched. He smiled into his pillow uncontrollably. He never even pondered the possibility that sunshiny Will Solace could ever return his feelings.  
Austin stayed quiet for a minute, before bursting into laughter. Nico decided he couldn't pretend to sleep through that, so he groaned, pretending to wake up.  
~Nice going! You woke him up!~ Will hissed at his brother as he rushed towards Nico's bed.  
Nico rolled over, opening his eyes, to see Will's beautiful face above him. He tried to hide his smile with a yawn but was unsuccessful. Will's blond hair looked golden in the morning light, and the freckles on his face and neck made him look so cute.  
"Why are you so happy, Sunshine?" Will joked.  
"Slept well," Nico shrugged, "at least that stupid nickname will finally fit."  
Will laughed, a beautiful sound that made Nico's heart melt. He wondered if he should tell Will that he had heard and understood everything they had said, but decided against it. He had no idea what he would say.  
"Hey Will, I'm going for breakfast. Should I bring you two something?" Austin said, smirking at them.  
"Um, yeah... just some toast for me, and whatever Nico wants," he said, smiling at Nico.  
***  
After Nico had finished his chocolate muffin, he looked around the infirmary, bored. Will was checking up on a daughter of Athena, who had broken a couple of ribs.  
A few moments later, Kayla burst through the door.  
"Hello, good friends!" she announced, beaming.  
"What got you in such a good mood?" Will asked, laughing a bit. Kayla looked around, spotting Nico and switched to Italian.  
~Austin told me about your little confession,~ she said, winking. Will turned bright red.  
~Could you not...~ he said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.  
~Not a chance! How long have you felt this way? Do you think he knows? Do you think he feels the same? When are you going to tell him?~ she burst out. Nico tried to look like he had no idea what they were talking about, picking at the crumbs on the muffin wrapper.  
~Slow down! It's none of your business! I don't feel comfortable discussing this-~ he said quietly, but Kayla wasn't having it.  
~Oh come on! Ever since the Titan War, whenever he wasn't at camp, you'd be asking anyone whether they knew where he was and if he was safe... You'd always totally be freaking out! Don't try to deny it!~ Kayla said fiercely.  
Nico was astounded. He had never thought anyone noticed or cared when he disappeared. He had been so focused on running away from Percy, he didn't even realize Will had tried to get to know him. Now that he thought back, he remembered Will always asking him how he was, or asking him whether he wanted to participate in camp activities. Nico felt so bad, he wanted to apologize right then and there, but realize he would have to drop his act. This would be harder than he thought. Suddenly, Will's voice brought him back to his senses.  
~Gods, fine... you and Austin are so nosy, it's unbelievable... I've had a bit of a crush on him since the Titan war. I think he might suspect something since we keep talking in Italian right in front of him. No, I don't think he feels the same, and never,~ he said and walked over to another patient, redoing their bandages.  
Kayla sighed a bit disappointed. ~You know, it wouldn't hurt to talk to him about it a bit...~ she said, and then walked to the storage room for some ambrosia.  
***  
Nico had fallen asleep. He didn't know when, but he woke up to Will gently shaking him awake.  
"Dinner," he said softly, looking at Nico sadly. It broke his heart.  
He took the food and began to eat as Will sat by his feet, scribbling some notes on Nico's condition.  
When Nico finished the meal, Will took the plate away and returned a few seconds later.  
"How are you feeling?" Will asked.  
"Better," Nico answered shrugging.  
"That's good," Will said, looking Nico in the eyes. They sat there, holding eye contact for a while until Will looked away.  
~I'll never be good enough...~ Will whispered, just loud enough for Nico to hear. He stood to walk away, but Nico instinctively grabbed him wrist.  
Will turned around, shocked. Nico gulped, he had not thought this through.  
~I-ugh- I think you are good enough,~ Nico said, blushing furiously, aware of how cheesy that sounded. Will gasped. Nico was confused for a while before he realized what he had done. He quickly let go of Will's wrist and looked down at his lap. Will backed away a bit in shock.  
"You- you can speak Italian?" Will spluttered, mortified. Nico nodded, not looking up. Will groaned and put his face in his hands.  
"Well this is embarrassing... serves me right for talking about people in front of them," he laughed nervously.  
"No... no... I should have told you I understood... It was an invasion of your private conversations, I'm sorry," Nico muttered.  
Will looked at him and sat back down at Nico's feet. He gave Nico a questioning glance, and Nico knew what he wanted to know. He blushed furiously, opening and closing his mouth a few times, unable to say a word.  
Suddenly, he felt Will's warm hands cup his face. Will looked straight at Nico with his sky blue eyes, searching his face. Suddenly, Nico felt Will's soft lips against his own. His heart started to beat faster, skeletal butterflies resurrected in his stomach and his head was spinning. Will pulled away, and Nico let out a content sigh, and then turning even redder than he already was, which he didn't even think was possible.  
Will started to laugh softly. Nico laughed as well. They started to laugh harder until they were laughing so hard that they were practically falling off the bed.  
"Gods!" Will exclaimed, clutching his stomach as he calmed down. He smiled at Nico lovingly. Nico smiled back. It was so natural.  
~I... I like you too,~ he said, still smiling at the blond, freckled, cute, smart, sunshiny son of Apollo.


End file.
